Lily and James' Troubled Lives
by lilypad
Summary: James and Lily finally get together...for a few hours! Then, something happens to Lily, and James is forbidden from trying to find anything out about it! Who does he go to for help and what sacrifices will have to be made? No one ever expected this!
1. Chapter 1

Hey…another story…inspiration just struck…not…it's really old…read my AN at the bottom for instructions to do once you're done reading…cough review cough

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot….and Cindy and Allison…I think that's about it….the rest belong to J.K. Rowling who all came up with it while sitting on a train…*grumbles* I should take the train more often….lol…..ENJOY!!!!!!!!!

*Lily and James' Troubled Lives*

**by: lilypad**

"NO!"  Lily Evans shrieked as she stood up in bed!  She was drenched to the skin with icy cold water.  She jumped out of bed and stomped to the door.  The door was flung open and slammed shut.  Arabella Figg sat up straight in bed.  "Oh no! What's she gonna do now?" she groaned.  She reluctantly got out of bed and flitted off after her best friend.  Lily was storming down the hall muttering under her breath but just loud enough for Arabella to hear (she had just caught up). "I'm gonna kill him! He's going down!"  The door of the sixth year boys dormitory was thrown open and in crashed Lily Evans.  James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin shot up in bed.   
  


"POTTER, YOU'RE DEAD!" And with that she lunged at him. She managed to pin him down to the bed and started to jinx him. She hit him with the tarantellagra curse and turned his hair to silver-literally! James was angry after that. He rolled her over but jumped off immediately because her clothes were freezing. He noticed that she was shivering but glaring at him. Sirius and Remus were cracking up at the sight of James' silver hair. James started towards them but his legs were all jerky from the tarantellagra curse.   
  


"Shut up!" He yelled in frustration. He turned back to Lily whose lips were turning partially blue.  Arabella rushed over to her with a squeal. 

"Lily! Are you okay?" She asked concernedly.   
  


"N-n-nooo! Wh-wh-what do you th-think? N-n-not aft-after P-p-p-pot-potter there tr-tried to fr-freeze m-me t-to d-d-death!" She stuttered still turning blue.   
  


"Oh, we'd better go and get you changed," exclaimed Arabella, giving Sirius, Remus and James the evilest of all evil eyes. They all sort of shrank back onto their beds and Bella thought she saw a pang of regret cross James' face. They left and Sirius turned to James.   
  


"So, ice water, eh? Nice one mate!" He exclaimed before heading to the washrooms to wash up.   
  


*Meanwhile in the girls' dorms*   
  


"He is going to pay!" Lily exclaimed after changing into a dry pair of baggy jeans and a large white shirt with a faded guitar on the front.  Bella had magically dried her hair and left it in its natural form, wavy red locks. Lily jumped off of her bed and headed towards the door, where she stopped and turned back to Arabella.   
  


"Are you going to help me get revenge on Potter or not?" She questioned and Bella nodded. "Well then, come on!" Bella leaped up, but just then a voice broke into their thoughts.   
  


"What's going on?" questioned Cindy Larson, another of Lily's close friends, groggily.   
  


"Nothing, go back to sleep Cynds," replied Lily soothingly at which Cindy dropped back in bed. 

Lily and Bella headed out the door and came face to face with James Potter and Sirius Black.  Lily, forgetting the brilliant plan of revenge forming in her head, rushed at James and knocked into him, sending him crashing down the stairs.  James had grabbed onto the nearest thing to help steady himself, which in this case turned out to be Lily's robes.  He had somehow managed to pull her down with him and she had landed sprawled on top of him.  Muttering unrepeatable things under her breath, Lily quickly picked herself up off of James.

"What d'you do that for, dickhead?!"  She queried angrily, her eyes flashing.

"Dickhead?  Is that my new nickname?"  James asked with a stupid grin on his face.

"Sure!  If you want it to be!" She added.

"Urgh!  What sane person would actually say 'I agree!' to **that?!!" James said stressing the last syllable.**

"You **just did!  Okay, see ya Sirius, dickhead!" Lily said, clearly gleeful.**

With that, the two girls headed out the portrait hole and down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  They were in fits of laughter by the time they reached the Great Hall over James' agreement to them calling him dickhead.  The two sat down by Allison Patil, a fellow Gryffindor 6th year with shoulder-length brown hair and hazel eyes.

"What's so funny?" she asked at seeing their red faces.

"Oh nothing-well okay!  James just agreed to us calling him dickhead!"  Bella choked out before collapsing in laughter.  Allison looked dumbstruck for about five seconds before the statement had sunk in, but when it had, she also started laughing hysterically.  The three of them calmed down enough to eat a bowl of oatmeal and a buttered scone before the rest of the school decided to come down to breakfast.  Among the crowd struggling to enter the Great Hall was Cindy and, as the three friends could see, she was absolutely beaming.  She hurried over and dropped into a seat next to Allison, one of her pigtails hitting Allison in the face.

"Watch it," Allison muttered.

"Huh?  Oh, sorry Allie.  Guess what everyone?" She asked, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Cats can fly and Severus Snape just asked you out.  I don't know, tell me!" exclaimed Lily.

"Well that was uncalled for!" Cindy said sounding reproachful. "If you're gonna be like that, then I won't tell you!"

"I'm sorry Cynds, c'mon just tell me!" Lily apologized.

"Well, okay.  Frank Longbottom asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him today!" Cindy said all in one breath.

"Wow!  That's great!  So-wait a minute!  There's a Hogsmeade visit today?" Lily asked totally lost.

"Well duh!  It's been posted for, like, a month.  Didn't you see it?" Cindy asked.

"Apparently not.  But it's a good thing you told me because I need to buy a pair of dress robes for the year-end ball!" Lily explained, disgust evident on her face.

"Oh my gosh!  I totally forgot about that!  I need dress robes too!  We'll go shopping together k?" Bella told Lily.

"Okay." She sighed and rolled her eyes. "So do you have a date for the ball yet?" Lily said slowly.

"Yes!  Frank Longbottom!" Cindy said dreamily.

"Well, quite a few boys have asked me, but none of them are really 'year-end ball' material." Bella stated.

"Yeah?  Don't brag or anything Bella." Lily grumbled to them all.  After that, their conversation turned completely to boys and Lily and Bella slipped away unnoticed and headed to the Quidditch Pitch. Once there, Lily headed to the broom cupboard to retrieve her and Ara's Silver Arrows. On her way back, Lily saw her standing in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch with the crate that contained the balls beside her. She headed over and Bella mounted her broom. Both girls were on the Gryffindor team. Lily was a chaser while Bella was a beater.   
  


"I'll fly first and you can time how long it takes me to get the snitch. Then you can go, k?" Bella explained.   
  


"Alright. GO!" Lily shouted.   
  


Arabella rose high into the air and within a minute had caught the snitch. She clambered off her broom and came over to Lily.   
  


"53 seconds! Not bad! Now let me try it!" Lily climbed onto her broom and pushed off the ground. Little did she know that the 'Marauders' had also come out onto the Quidditch Pitch. The four boys were now standing on the pitch watching Lily fly. There was no doubt about it, Lily was an excellent flyer. Bella had just released the snitch and before they (the boys and Arabella) could blink, it had vanished. Lily gave it a five-second getaway with her eyes closed but was soon after it. The tiny golden ball was near the goalpost and Lily was down there in the blink of an eye. The snitch tried to escape but Lily had it tight in her fist. She dived and just as she was about to hit the ground, she drew level to the ground and landed. Bella rushed over to congratulate her on her quick capture, 14.27 seconds, but a voice interrupted her. 

"Nice one Evans!" James' voice drawled. "Of course, I could do better-"   
  


"I'd like to see you try, you dickhead," Lily interrupted, eyes flashing angrily.   
  


"Alright then!" He mounted his Cleansweep 4 and kicked off. "Release the snitch and start timing!" He yelled. Bella let go of the snitch and James was after it. It was within his grasp but Lily had shot up after it too! She was gaining, gaining, and level with James now. He took a bewildered look at her and then focused back on the snitch. He leaned forwards on his broom but instead of the snitch, he saw Sirius floating there, a wide smile on his face. He slowly raised his hand to reveal a small, fluttering, golden ball.   
  


"Sirius!" James yelled, "I was just about to catch that!"   
  


Lily was clutching at her broom to keep from falling off because she was laughing so hard.   
  


"Yeah, but I got here before you and caught it!" Sirius declared happily.   
  


"Yeah, yeah! What are you laughing at?!" James snapped at Lily.   
  


"Well, the fact that Sirius beat you to the snitch and YOU'RE the team seeker," Lily grumbled poking James in the chest. James stumbled a bit before regaining his balance.   
  


"So? You didn't catch it either!" He exclaimed, getting ready to chase her.   
  


"So?" she squealed before taking off with James on her tail. James followed Lily as she dived but as she was going to rise again, he caught the end of her broom and held her back so he could get his broom level with hers. He then reached over and pulled her onto his Cleansweep 4. Lily was so surprised that she threw her arms around his neck and clutched desperately at his sweater. James' broom was hovering 6 feet from the ground so when James lost his balance and fell backwards off his broom, there wasn't a lot of distance between him+Lily and the ground. There was enough distance however to knock the wind out of him as he hit the ground and cushioned Lily's fall. Lily, for the second time that day, lay sprawled on top of James. She slowly opened her eyes and realized that she was still clutching James' neck. She slowly removed her arms after receiving whoops and catcalls from Sirius, Remus, and Bella (Peter was just staring).   
  


"Nice on dickhead!" Bella exclaimed and winked at him.   
  


"Yeah, nice one dickhead!" Lily agreed, still quite miffed after falling off a broomstick backwards.

"Come on you two lovebirds," Sirius coaxed.  He was met with two pairs of angry, glaring eyes.  "Well, I'm off!"  And with that, he ran all the way back to the castle, oblivious to the fact that he now had a furry, violet tail.  Bella and Lily were only standing upright with the help of Remus.  They were leaning on him for support because they were laughing so hard.  Remus looked quite surprised and just stood there, waiting for the two girls to calm down.  Once they could stand on their own, Lily and decided to walk around by the lake while the three boys went to see where Sirius had gotten to.

"So Lil, why d you hate James so much?" Bella curiously asked.

"What!?  What gave you the idea that I hate him, Ara?" Lily asked.

"Well, you two always fight and play pranks on each other and stuff like that…" Ara trailed off.

"You could say that James and I have a competition going.  It's been like this ever since third year.  Don't you remember when James suddenly decided to play as many pranks as possible on me?  Well, I decided to humiliate him as much as possible after that." Lily finished.

"Well, it seems like you two hate each other cuz you guys are always yelling at each other …"Bella let the sentence trail off suggestively.

"Yeah, I know, but I don't HATE him.  He annoys me beyond belief sometimes, but no, I don't hate him!"

"Oh, okay!" Bella said happily. "So, wanna go and get ready to go to Hogsmeade?"

"Yeah, I guess," Lily sighed, she **really** hated shopping…

They walked back to the castle, only to meet the "Marauders" in the Front Hall.

"Were you guys waiting for us?" Bella asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, hey Lil, wanna meet me in the Three Broomsticks so we can talk and stuff?" James asked.

"Well, I dunno…" Lily replied.

"I'll buy the drinks," James suggested.

"I'll be there!" Lily agreed.  James took off but Remus, Sirius and Peter stayed behind.

"Oooohhh!  You're going on a date with James!" Sirius started happily.

"No I'm not!  He wanted to talk to me-"

"And STUFF!" Remus interrupted.

"He just asked you out and you accepted!" Peter confirmed.

"Oh no!  That's never gonna happen!  I'll go see James now and call it off!" Lily decided.  She stormed off and saw James kissing a Ravenclaw girl, looking as if he didn't have a care in the world.  Lily approached them and cleared her throat.  James looked up and saw Lily standing there, arms crossed.

"I can't believe you!  You just asked me out and now you're already making out with her!" Lily exclaimed, gesturing to the Ravenclaw girl.

"I never asked you out!  I asked you to meet me in the Three Broomsticks to talk!" James replied.

"What about the 'and stuff'?" She queried.

"Well, I thought you could help me pick out a present for my mom too!" James retorted.

"Oh, okay!  See ya later!" She said before turning to leave.

"Where are you going?" James asked.

"To see Sirius, Remus and Peter," She answered coolly.

"What are you gonna do?'

"Hurt them, and STUFF!" She growled with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Oh, well, have fun!" James said before turning back to his Ravenclaw girlfriend.

Lily went off to find the three boys. She found them in the Common Room playing Exploding Snap with Arabella and Cindy.  She strode over to them and stood over them like a queen surveying her subjects.  A small smirk appeared on her face as all five friends looked up at her.

"Oooohhh!  You're going on a date with James!" Lily mimicked Sirius.

"I resent that!" Sirius said shortly.

"So?  You're the one that made me make a fool out of myself.  I went to find James and found him making out with Serena Something-Or-Other!" She yelled. "Oh, I'm definitely going on a date with him!" She concluded, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"I take it James didn't mean it as a date?" Remus reasoned.

"No, genius!  He wanted me to help him pick out a present for his mom!"

"Well, Lils, we're truly sorry!" Bella, who hadn't spoken yet, apologized.

"It's okay!  I should have known better than to listen to you four-" She stopped abruptly as four cushions flew in at her.  She was a bit dazed at first, but regained her composure and launched the cushions back and the senders.  A full-fledged cushion fight broke out in the Common Room, which ended in Lily surrendering after being buried under about 30 cushions.  She then hurried upstairs to get herself together for the Hogsmeade visit at noon.  Her red/auburn hair was, to put it lightly, a tangled mess.  Bella and Cindy, who had followed her upstairs, worked for half and hour just to get Lily's hair detangled and n flowing waves.  Cindy was about to add make-up when Lily stopped her.

"Erm, what are you doing?  You know I don't wear make-up!" she stated.

Cindy shrugged and went off to the bathrooms.

The two girls (Bella and Lily) went down to the Front Hall where Peeves was checking names off a list.

"Evans, Figg.  Okay, you can go," he said in a rather nasty tone.

The Marauders, minus James, had caught up with them just as they were going down the steps.  The five of them walked down to Hogsmeade together but Lily detached herself from the group to go and meet James at the Three Broomsticks.  She promised to meet Bella outside the post office and two thirty to go shopping for dress robes.  With that, she walked into the pub only to see James waiting for her.

"Finally!  Where were you?" James asked in exasperation.

"I just arrived.  We decided to walk!  I can go back if you'd rather-"

"No it's okay.  Here, have a seat," he interrupted, trying to change the subject.

Lily let herself be steered into a seat near the back of the pub.  James left to go and get 

the drinks and returned a minute later with a foolish smile on his face.

"Do you have a few Sickles?  'Cause I only have Galleons and it seems kind of foolish to change one of those," he asked.

"You need to borrow money?" Lily asked, bewildered.

"Well, yeah."

"Alright, but you're buying me something nice when we go shopping." And with that, she dug out a few sickles from her bag.

"Deal, I guess," James replied rather skeptically.

The two of them were heading out the door a half an hour later.  Lily had just finished explaining how she didn't hate James and he had seemed satisfied that she didn't.  The first store they went to was Beckyll's Fine China and Statues.  James asked Lily to pick something out that his mother would appreciate and Lily had chosen a model of Hogwarts in a crystal ball.

"Are you sure she'll like it?" James asked skeptically.

"For the thirty-sixth time, yes!  Now go and pay!" Lily pushed him towards the shopkeeper.  James paid 17 Galleons 14 Sickles for the crystal creation and left the shop without a word.

"17 GALLEONS 14 SICKLES!" James bellowed, sounding hysterical.

"Well, it IS a CRYSTAL model James.  Did you expect it to be cheap?" Lily's eyes flashed.

"I think you picked the most expensive thing in the store just to spite me!"

"Right!  So anyways, I need a need a new pair of shoes, and since you promised you'd buy me something…"

"Alright, alright!  I get the picture!  I think I'll be broke before this day is over," he prompted.

"Maybe.  Depends on what type of shoes I feel like buying, so it looks like your financial future rests in my hands.  Suppose I corrupt you, just for fun!" She added as an afterthought.

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh?  Wouldn't I?" Lily smiled sweetly and walked to Noal's Muggle Accessories, a rather large shop in Hogsmeade.  James was just tagging along after her when she entered the shop.  The shopkeeper, Noal, immediately came over and asked what they were looking for.

"Shoes.  Muggle shoes, please." Lily replied.  Noal pointed them towards the back of the shop where they found three towering shelves with every sort of muggle show imaginable.  Lily took out a pair of white running shoes and admired them.  She tried them on but they were a little bit too big.

"Can you go get Noal and tell her I need a smaller size of these?" Lily asked.

"Sure.  What kind of shoes are they?"

"Adidas Four Star, got that?"

"Yeah," and with that, he walked off.  He returned 10 minutes later with an identical pair of shoes but they seemed a bit smaller.

"Thanks," and the redhead grabbed the shoes from a most puzzled James.  The shoes fit, albeit they were still a little big.  She confirmed to James that he was indeed buying those for her.  He looked at the price.

"7 Galleons, 7 Sickles.  Is that reasonable?" He asked Lily, who was already looking for a pair of sandals.

"Hm?  Oh yeah!  That's the latest style in the muggle world," she turned back to her sandals. "Which do you think?" She held up a clear pair of high heel sandals and a pair of athletic flip-flops.

"Get them both.  I'm only paying for your runners though." He quickly added.

"Okay.  I need sandals for the ball, but also for lounging around.  You know what I mean?" 

James nodded and Lily took the running shoes out of his hands.

"Ok.  The running shows are the most expensive so you can pay for those," and before James could say anything, Lily had run off to the front of the store.  James paid 7 Galleons, 7 Sickles for the shoes and Lily paid 10 Galleons, 13 Sickles for her flip-flops and a flat pair of white sandals.

They walked out of the store and Lily asked James for the time

"2:25." He answered.

"Crap!  I have to meet Arabella in front of the post office in 5 minutes!" Lily exclaimed.

"Oh, I see…"James trailed off.  Lily grabbed his arm and dragged him to the post office.  They arrived at 2:31.

"You're late!" Bella stated.

"I know.  I'm sorry-wait!  By one minute!" Lily realized.

"Fine…point taken.  Let's go.  By the way, what's James doing here?" Bella inquired as Cindy caught up with them.

"Oh, hey.  I thought that he could help us carry our purchases.  Isn't that right James?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"No!  No one told me about this arrangement!" James exclaimed, but seeing the expectant looks on their faces, and the fact that no one would be around to hear him scream for help, he gave in and the girl's dragged him to Gladrags.

Hey…a new fic….i know!  I couldn't help myself….besides, this one's really old, and I already have like half the story all laid out!  So if you're good and you review, I'll update soon….cause I have like another 30 pages in word, and this is only like 5….so REVIEW and tell me if you want me to continue or not….TAH for now…


	2. Chapter 2

Hey you guys.  I updated really soon for me…but this was only kinda late cause I had to e-mail it to myself from my grandma's cause I forgot to save it on my comp before I deleted it. **hangs head** lol…alright, so Enjoy the story!!!

Once inside the shop, the girls all rushed for James resulting in James' almost being pulled apart.  Lily, realizing that he was just at the point of splitting into two halves, jumped in.

"Girls!  Girls!  There's no need for this sort of behavior!  We don't want to pull him apart now, do we?  Besides, he's coming with me first!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the right side of the store before anyone could protest.  James was massaging his shoulder where it had almost popped out.

"You've got some pretty violent friends…I guess I owe you **another** one…"

"It's okay.  It was nothing.  Besides, if you were dead, who would carry my parcels?"

"Is that the only reason you saved me?" He asked in a hurt tone, wiping a fake tear from his eye.

"Well yeah."

"How could you?" He asked in a dramatic tone.

"Oh, go jump in a lake!" She half-yelled.

"As you wish!" He gave an elaborate bow and made for the door of the store.

"Freeze!  Where do you think you're going?"

"To go and jump in a lake.  Just like you told me to." He said calmly.

"And the thought of dying doesn't scare you?" She asked sweetly.

"Oh, I never thought of it like that!  Oh well, your wish is my command!" He started for the door again.

"You take my words too literally.  Just like Cynds.  Like just last week, I told her to go 'break a leg' on her Charms test, and you know what she did?  She actually broke her leg so she wouldn't have to take the test.  It didn't do her a lot of good though 'cause Professor Flitwick made her take it anyway after she got out of the Hospital Wing.  You should have seen the look on her face when Flitwick told her she still had to take the test!  It was to die for!" Both of them were laughing hysterically by now.  Everyone in the store stopped what they were doing and looked over at the two students holding on to the racks to keep themselves standing upright.

"What are you all staring at?  Go back to your shopping and let us get back to ours!" James exclaimed when he had gotten a grip on himself.

Lily resumed looking through the racks to find the perfect pair of dress robes.  James also went off to find Lily the perfect pair of dress robes.  He returned ten minutes later with a pair of silver silk robes.  Lily had also chosen a pair out.  They were made of an emerald satin material that looked very light and matched her eyes.  Lily bounced off to the dressing rooms to try the two pairs on.  She tried the emerald pair on first.  When she came out, James stood up and clapped.  He also noticed the approving stares the other shoppers gave her.  The emerald dress went very well with her eyes and fit her indescribably well.  It was a flowing gown that flared out at the bottom.  The top half of the back was made of emerald netting that let her skin show slightly.  The sleeves were tight to her elbows and from there, they hung loosely down to her palms.  All in all, it fit her exceptionally well.  She hurried to get changed into the other pair of robes, deciding that she was definitely going to buy the emerald robes.  

She slipped into the silvery robes, thinking how smooth and cool the material felt.  She surveyed herself critically in the mirror provided in the small area.  As she stepped out of the safety of the enclosed space, James' breath caught in his throat.  He had never seen anyone look as gorgeous as the vibrant redhead in front of him.  The robes were tight, not disgustingly tight but tight enough, on the top and got larger from the waist down.  The sleeves were made of silver, satin netting and let her arms show through, exposing how slender they really were.  The robes went down a little past the bottom of her feet but with her new sandals, it would go perfectly.

"You have to buy those!  I won't let you leave without buying those!" James declared after finding his voice.  Lily looked at the price tag and gasped.  Surely something as perfect and elaborate as these robes would be more than five galleons 18 sickles.

"Is there something wrong with them?" She asked.

"No.  I think they're just on sale." James told her.

"Well okay!  I'll buy both pairs.  That way, I'll be equipped for next year's ball."

Lily got changed into her regular clothes and they went off to find Bella and Cindy.

The two girls were near the back of the store looking at the _sale_ rack when Lily and James sneaked up on them.

"BOO!" They yelled as they jumped out from behind the rack.  Bella jumped back but didn't scream while Cindy went into hysterics and dropped the dress robes she was looking at.  She was hyperventilating when Bella and Lily regained their composure and went over to help her breathe again.  She began to tell Lily and James off for scaring her like that.

"How dare you!  Did you know I could have had a heart attack?  No of course not!  You didn't think of me at all did you?  Didn't think how scared I would be, how it would affect me, how it could scar me for life-" She was interrupted by a few sniggers from Bella, Lily and James.  She stopped, put her hands on her hips and stood there looking like her mother.  This set the other three into hysterical fits of laughter earning stares from everyone nearby.  They took a whole five minutes to calm down enough to tell Cindy that she looked like her mother when she stood like that.  She lightened up after that and laughed along with them when they described the look on her face.

"Okay!  Enough laughing at me!  Let's go.  I have to try on these dress robes." She held up about six pairs of dress robes.

"Oh yeah!  I have to try these on too!" Bella showed them three pairs.

"Well let's go then!" James said.

"Yeah!  What's keeping you guys?" Lily demanded.

They set off towards the dressing rooms.  Cindy wanted to 'model' first so Bella, Lily and James sat down, but since there were only two seats, Lily ended up sitting on James' lap.  She looked rather disgruntled compared to James who seemed to be enjoying the situation.  Cindy came out a minute later wearing a pair of blood red robes that didn't suit her all that well.  She asked them all what they thought and seemed disappointed when they said that they didn't suit her.  She headed back in and came out a few minutes later wearing a pair of orange dress robes with frilly lace along the collar.

"It's so tacky!" Lily shouted when she saw Cindy.

"Cynds, why do you choose the weirdest colours?" Bella asked.

"That is so, erm, different?" James offered, phrasing it like more of a question than a statement.

"Well, I rather like them!" Cindy pouted before stomping off to change into her next set of robes.

"If the next sets are like the first two, she'll never find the right robes for her!" Lily whispered to the other two when Cindy had left to go and get changed.  When she re-immerged, all of them gasped.

She was in a glistening foilish-gold pair of dress robes.  Everywhere on the surface of the robes, someone had stitched gold roses making the robes look like they weighed a ton.  Aside from the glare that the robes let off, the whole picture was an eyesore.  There was a very high collar made of something that looked like an actual sheet of metal/gold with little holes in it so as to make it look like netting.  The sleeves were gold and silver striped and crisscrossed.  Overall, Cindy looked like a giant, gold and silver chessboard.  To top it all off, the dress apparently came with a necklace.  But not just any old necklace!  A thick, heavy, Cleopatra-like, gold plated necklace that took up whatever space Cindy had left on her neck.  She was, to put it simply, covered in gold foil, or something, from head to toe!

"What do you think?" She asked them.  The three were left speechless.  Not from the good type of shock, but shock that someone would actually choose to wear these dress robes.

"Well… they're…very…unusual is the word," Lily answered after a minute or two of complete shock.  She nudged James in the side to indicate that he had to say something.

"Oh-erm-they're very-golden!" He exclaimed slowly before bursting into laughter along with Bella and Lily.

"So you actually like them?" Cindy asked enthusiastically.

"Like isn't the right word for it," Bella pointed out.

"So what is the right word for it?" Asked a curious Cindy.

"Do you want to know what I really think?" Lily asked cautiously.

"Yes!  Very much!" Cindy responded.

"Are you sure?" Lily cautioned.

"YES!" Cindy almost shouted.

"I think they're horrible.  I mean, the thought that someone would actually wear something like that is appalling!  Let alone someone like you, 

Cynds!" Lily said all of this in one breath and was now breathing deeply after getting it off of her chest.

"Thank you Lils!" Cindy jumped down and hugged her friend.

"F-f-for wh-what?" Lily stuttered.

"For telling me what you really thought and not just hiding it from me!" She glared at James.

"Oh no problem!  Anytime!" Lily stuck her tongue out at James behind Cindy's back.

"Well, I was just about to tell you too!" James and Bella exclaimed at the same time.

"Suuurrreee you were!" Cindy replied over her shoulder as she retreated to the dressing room.  The next pair she came out in didn't fit her so very badly.  The were white with sparkling stars on them that made her look a lot smaller than she really was.  The sleeves were short and accented her arms' length.  She came out next in a pair of dress robes that the others knew she would end up wearing to the end-of-the-year ball.

She was in a pair of midnight blue robes outlined with silver material that looked like satin.  The robes were a perfect fit for her.  The top of the robes were pretty tight but they put a high accent on her physical form.  There were also silver glittery swirls on the front of the robes, which gave them a fantastical and mysterious look.  The robes came with a silver pendant but Cindy didn't want it so she threw it to Lily who caught it and started examining it.  Cindy 'modeled' some more and revealed that the dress robes went very well with her sandals because her sandals were very high and she was fairly short.  When she went back inside to get changed, Lily turned to the others.

"You guys, I don't think this necklace is all that it seems.  The way it glows is eerie and I have a feeling that it has hidden power..." She trailed off and James continued for her.

"Oh!  You mean like it may transport us to another world?" He asked eagerly.

"Well, maybe.  But don't get your hopes up 'cause it may just be an ordinary necklace!" She quickly added, seeing James' face light up.

"Hello!  Bella!  Are you there?  Earth to Ara!" Cindy yelled, waving an arm in front of Bella's face.  She immediately snapped out of her trance and jumped up.

"What?"

"You can go and try your robes on now!" Cindy commanded.

"Fine fine fine!" Bella sighed exasperatedly.

She hurried in to the dressing rooms and changed into her first pair of robes.  They were plain and white but on her, they seemed to have hidden beauty.  She came out again and twirled around, allowing the other three to see the whole thing.  They watched as she turned in all angles so that they could observe the robes from all views.  The dress robes were the same width all the way down.  The material looked very thick but when they asked Emily if it was, she said it was very light.  They surveyed her critically and weren't able to come up with a single fault in the robes.

"You should totally buy them Ara!" Lily exclaimed after Bella had stopped 'modeling'.

"You really think I should?" She asked excitedly.

"YES YOU IDIOT!" Lily shouted, rubbing her temples.  This shopping thing **really wasn't for her.  She got really cranky when she had to spend excessive amounts of time 'window shopping'.**

"Alright alright!  No need to resort to insults now!" She finished playfully.

"Oh go and change already!" Lily said, also in a playful tone.

Bella slipped back into the dressing rooms.  _I wish Sirius was here to see me in these robes.  Did I just think that?  Eewww!  He is kinda cute though.  No, no stick to the topic!  What was the topic again?  Oh yeah, to change in those robes.  They are really pretty, just like Sirius.  No!  Gotta stop thinking that!  Why can't I stop thinking about him?  Think about something else.  Like Lily, homework, boys, Sirius.  Ok, that ends my thoughts for now!  Why can't he just leave my thoughts alone!  Uuurrgghhh!  He makes me sooo mad!  Okay, hey these don't look so very bad!  Maybe Sirius will actually notice me now!  Maybe he'll ask me to the ball!  No! Stop it!  Get out of my head, stupid thoughts!  I don't want to think you!  Guess I'll just step out so the others can judge me!  James is Sirius' best friend isn't he?  Maybe he can tell him how gorgeous I look!  Uurrgghh!  Here goes!_

She stepped out of the room and everyone turned to stare at her.  She was in a pair of peachy robes that swirled around her, even though there was no breeze in the spacious shop.  Bella took a sharp intake of breath and then let it all out, relieved that the others seemed to have gotten over their speechlessness.  There were two layers.  The bottom layer was a shiny type of material that slid and felt smooth against her skin.  It was the same width all the way down and had a small slit in the side, about up to her calves.  The over layer was a light silky material, also peachy, that was stitched to the robes at the top and that was it.  The way the over material swirled and made Bella look like a princess was magnificent.  What was what, it left everyone speechless.  Bella turned around so that everyone can survey her.  When she moved, the robes seemed to move with her, almost as if they were a part of her.  Bella asked everyone's opinions and she got all positives.

"They look awesome on you!  It's as if they **are** you!" Lily stated.

"Yeah!  I know what you mean!  It's like they were made for her!" Cindy whispered dramatically.  That was Cindy, always making, or trying to make, a scene.

"Just like Lily's pair of silver ones!  That I picked out, thank you very much!" James announced proudly.

"Oh, get over yourself!" Lily retorted.

Just as Bella was going to go and change, Sirius rushed in, closely followed by Remus.  They rushed up to James but stopped right in their tracks when they saw Bella.  Sirius rubbed his eyes to make sure that he was seeing things.  When it proved to be reality, he took some steps towards Bella.  He reached out to touch the robes, almost as if he wanted to make sure he wasn't having a dream.  When he came into contact with solid silk, he just tilted his head up and stared at Bella for a minute or two.  Bella was starting to feel uncomfortable and spoke up.

"Would you mind so very much if I were to go and change now?" She asked, this of course was directed at Sirius.

"Yes I would mind very much but I won't prevent you," he replied, still staring at her with oggling eyes.

"Alright then," She said cautiously, and backed away into the curtains.

Sirius snapped out of his dream when she disappeared.

"Man, she is HOT!  I mean, I always thought so, but now it's confirmed!" He yelled as soon as he was sure Bella couldn't hear them.  Little did he know that Bella was just inside the curtains.

_He thinks I'm hot?!  WOW!  I never thought of it!  Should I go up to him and tell him I heard?  He is sooooo cute!  Why did I all of a sudden start thinking that.  **Maybe you've always thought so but have been afraid to admit it.  WHAT?!  **That's what I said!  Maybe you've always loved him.**  Love him!  I just think I like him.  Who are you?  ****I am your conscience.  I'm just telling you what you yourself are too afraid to admit.  Oh my gosh, I do love him!  But does he love me back?  Only one way to find out.**_

She quickly got changed and stepped out of the curtains.  She walked up to Sirius, leaned up and whispered something in his ear.  He nodded his head at her , took her hand and led her away to the back of the shop.  They arrived at a secluded area near the back of the shop and Bella looked around to make sure that none of the shoppers were anywhere near them.  Then, she turned to Sirius and kissed him.  He was so surprised that for a second or two he couldn't do anything and just stood there.  Then, he kissed her back and they stayed like that for a few more seconds, before Bellahad to come up for air.  Neither of them could believe what had just happened.  Gazing into each other's eyes, they never noticed that James and Lily were spying on them from behind the nearest rack.  When their gaze finally broke, they noticed two heads poking out of the rack and decided to go and see what they were.  Bella tugged on the red hair while Sirius tugged on the black hair and out tumbled Lily and James.

"What do you two think you're doing?" Bella asked annoyed.

"Spying…" Lily trailed off.

"On that couple over there." James pointed to their right.  Sirius went to check and came back with a smirk on his face.

"There was no one there!" He announced.

"Oh no!  They've left!" Lily moaned.

"Hahaha!  Very funny!" Bella  said sarcastically.

"Wasn't it though?"

"So what really happened with you two?" James asked, seemingly interested.

"Why do y'all wanna know?" Sirius asked.

"Y'all?" Bella  and Lily said at the same time.

"Yeah!  It's better than 'you all'.  Isn't it?" He looked at James for support.

"Don't look at me.  I'm not getting into this mess!" He threw his hands up in the air.

"Traitor!" Sirius hissed.

"Can we go and pay now?" Lily asked.

"Yes!  That would be the best thing to do." Bella answered.

The four of them wandered up to the front of the shop and paid for all of their robes.  Lily's robes cost 13 galeons 5 sickles altogether.  While Bella's robes cost 19 galeons 7 sickles altogether.  They left the shop and Bella voiced something that was bothering her.

"Where's Cynds?" She asked.

"She saw Frank Longbottom and went off to join him." James said.

"I see." Bella replied.

"Hey Remus!" Lily screamed, waving her arms up and down so as to attract his attention. "Over here!"

"I think he heard you." Sirius said.

"I think all of Hogwarts heard her," James mumbled.

"Oh shut up you two!" Lily chided.

"Yes mother!" The two boys replied monotonously.

Lily muttered something that sounded strangely like "Boys!" and started signaling to Remus again.  He saw her and proceeded to walk over.  He reached them in a manner of seconds and turned to Lily.

"What?" He said to her.

"What do you mean 'what"?" She queried.

"I mean why did you call me over?"

"I dunno.  I just want our whole group together I guess." She replied rather foolishly with a weird grin on her face.

"Right," Remus said slowly. "So anyways, what have all y'all been up to?"

"Well, this one over here-" Sirius jerked his thumb at Bella, "took half an hour trying on two pairs of dress robes.  Waste of time if you ask me!"

"Well, tell me who asked you then." Bella replied haughtily.

"I mean, it's so not a waste of time!" Sirius corrected himself a little too late.

"Yeah right!  Then why didn't you say that the first time?" Bella inquired politely, but not without a triumphant gleam in her eyes.

"Aaww!  Look at 'em Jamsey!  They act like they're already married!" Lily cooed.

"Shut up Lils!  Or I'll make you shut up!" Bella threatened.

"Don't call me Jamsey!" James pouted.

"Oh grow up!" Lily rolled her eyes.

"Why don't all of you grow up!" Remus yelled over all of the arguing. "Honestly, judging by the way you act, one might be inclined to think you were all married!"

"Eeeewwww!  Remus, that's sick!" Sirius shouted.

Remus flinched. "Only you would think of it that way Sirius!"

"I know!  Anything else?" Sirius asked in a sickly sweet tone.

"No!  Let's just go and get some Butterbeer to warm up." Lily said in a commanding tone.

"Yes mother!" All three boys said monotonously.

"Grow up!  Seriously." Bella told them.

"Guess what guys?" James said, once the girls were out of hearing distance.

"What?" Remus said.

"I haven't got a date for the 'end-of-the-year ball' yet." James said in a hushed voice.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Both boys shouted.

"Yeah-" James was interrupted.

"I thought you were James!" Lily called and she and Bella started laughing.

"You are SO immature!" James sighed in exasperation.

"Look who's talking!" Lily pointed out.

James looked around him. "I only heard you talk!"

"Ha ha!  I'm killing myself laughing!" Lily said sarcastically.

"Aren't you though?" James asked innocently.

"Drop it Potter!  You're never going to outwit me!" Lily smirked.

"Oh yeah?  We'll just see!" He grinned evilly at Sirius and Remus and followed her to the Three Broomsticks.

Hey!  Sorry, I know this chapter was kinda boring but I felt like describing what type of thing the girls were gonna wear…and don't worry!  You'll get some more L/J action in the next chapter!  Remember…it's already written!  So the more reviews I get, the faster I update!  REVIEW!!!!!!!  TAH for now!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey you guys, I decided to update really quickly.  For me…lol.  Alright, I'm just gonna tell you now, my Disclaimer's at the beginning of my story and since I'm too lazy to type it out every time I post, even though it's not that often, so if you think this stuff's mine, check the very first chapter and check out the disclaimer…but you're barking mad if you **actually think some of this stuff belongs to me…Enough of my babbling though, here's Chapter three…**

"James, why don't you get the drinks?" Lily asked sweetly.

"Why should I?"

"Because it's good manners." Lily prompted.

"Then why don't you get the drinks?" James challenged.

"I guess I'd better because it's obvious that you have no manners." Lily stood up and walked smugly up to the counter.  She returned a few minutes later with five Butterbeers.

"Thanks!"

"Thanks!"

"Thanks!"

Three voices were heard thanking her but James had just started to drain his mug without a glance up at Lily again.  She stared disbelievingly at him.  She had at least expected a 'thank you Lily'.  She hadn't expected him to completely ignore her and start drinking like a pig.  But then again, that was what he was.  A pig!  She slowly sat down, in a kind of trance.  Remus and Sirius both elbowed James at the same time.  The result was James choking on Butterbeer and being forced to spit some out.

"Eeeewwww!  James that was totally uncalled for!" Bella backed away from the table because James had decorated it with Butterbeer.

"Thank Sirius and Remus!  What was that for?" He asked them, apparently angry.  They cocked their heads in Lily's direction and he saw that she was looking very down.

"What's wrong Lils?" He asked her.

She looked up and stared him right in the eyes. "Nothing," she murmured.

"Come on!" He urged her.

"What do you want Potter?  Do you want me to tell you the reason behind every one of my sudden mood changes?" She snapped at him.

"Yes." He answered.

"You're walking on dangerously thick water Potter!" She warned.

"Dangerously thick water?" He asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"Well, you're not as safe as thin ice so I figured that the next thing would be thick water.  Do you follow me or did I lose you with my big complicated words?" She mocked.

"Hey!  Are you implying that I am stupid or slow?"

"Yes you moron!  You've finally caught on!" She teased.

"And may I ask what promoted this sudden outburst of anger in my direction?"

"You may ask but it doesn't mean I'll answer!" She retorted.

"Lils, come on!  You can tell me!" He coaxed.

"Fine I give!  It might have something to do with the fact the you have the manners of a pig!" She yelled, stood up and finally stomped off without touching her Butterbeer.  She practically ran through the door and nearly ran into several people before she disappeared from view.  The remaining four people stared, transfixed, at the vacated spot where Lily had just been.  Bella turned to James and started speaking her mind.

"What the heck is wrong with you?!" Bella yelled.

"What the heck is wrong with ME?" James asked in disbelief.

"Yeah!  What was your problem back there?  She returned with the drinks and you took it from her and started gulping it down without even looking at her!  If that's what you're always like, then I agree with Lily that you have the manners of a pig!" Arabella screeched and made to stand up but Sirius grabbed her hand and forced her back down in her seat.

"You should go after her James!" Sirius said forcefully.

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'?  It was your fault she walked out on us and you really don't want her as an enemy." Sirius explained, giving James a look that clearly stated 'I can't believe you just did that'.

"Yeah I guess you're right." And with that, he stood up and rushed out after Lily.  He saw her speeding towards the Shrieking Shack as fast as she could without actually running.  James ran as fast as he could and finally caught up with her as she was going up the hill.

"Lily!  Lily stop!" James cried, clutching a stitch in his side.  All Lily did was break out into a run leaving James behind.  He stared after her unbelievingly.  'I can't believe she just did that.  No one has ever walked out on me before,' he thought to himself.  Yet Lily had no intentions whatsoever of returning to James and begging him for forgiveness.  Not when it was he who was in the wrong.  Lily was at the top of the hill, leaning on a wooden post when James turned up, breathing heavily and still clutching a stitch in his side.

"Lily I want to talk to you-"

"I thought as much!" She said shortly.

"Well, I wanted to apologize for my lack of manners-"

"Holy Cricket!  James Potter apologizing!  What's this world coming to!" Lily interrupted once again.

James scowled at her but nevertheless continued. "As I was saying, I wanted to apologize for my lack of manners.  If case you haven't figured it out, I was doing it on purpose."

"Really," she said sarcastically. "I don't think so.  It came too naturally for you!"

"Hey!  Why do you insist on mocking me when every other female in this blasted school falls head over heels for me?" His eyes were challenging her now and she wasn't about to turn down a challenge.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not every other female!  I'm me and there's nothing you can do about it!  The only reason I don't fall head over heels for you is because I know the real you!  The cruel, teasing you.  Not the act you put on when you're near other girls.  It IS just an act, trust me!  You're not at all heroic as you act at a Quidditch match!  In fact, you are the most pompous, bigheaded, git I've ever met!  Yes, even bigger than Gilderoy Lockhart.  By the way, you might want to close your mouth.  You'll attract flies." By the time Lily had finished, James was staring at her open-mouthed, looking quite like a gaping fish.

"I am not worse than Gilderoy Lockhart!" James expressed his anger by punching the wooden pole but ended up hopping on the spot, clutching his fist.

"Actually, you make Lockhart look like the most lenient guy in the world!" And she walked away, leaving James staring after her, still grunting with the throbbing pain of his injured fist.

James returned to the Three Broomsticks to see three awaiting and eager faces that dropped when he walked in alone.

"What happened buddy?" Sirius asked, grabbing James' hand and examining his fist.

"I went after Lily, as promised, but when I met up with her at the Shrieking Shack, she started insulting me.  What have I done to her, eh?" James voice was rising. "Why can't she be a normal girl and fall at my feet?"

This time Bella lost it.  She began to yell at James furiously.

"James, Lily is her own person and if you can't understand that and accept it, you don't deserve to have her as someone you'd call a friend!" She finished, grabbed her's and Lily's shopping and stormed out in search of her best friend.

Lily, meanwhile, had just run into Cindy and Frank Longbottom and they, well Cindy, had invited her to go shopping with them.  They were just at Beckyll's Fine China and Statues when Bella stormed up to Lily in a huff.  Lily could tell that something was wrong because Bella never looked so sour without a reason.

"Ara, what's wrong?" Lily asked.

"You'll kill James for this but right now I want to see him dead!" Bella growled.

"I usually want to kill James though," Lily consoled.

"Well it's just-"

"Come on.  Tell me!"

"He wanted to know why you weren't like every other normal girl and why you won't fall at his feet!" She blurted.  Lily went very white, but not with fear, with anger.  When Lily got really angry, she didn't vent her anger by shouting or throwing things.  Her anger was frightening beyond belief.  Nobody wanted to get caught up in her anger.  Her and Bella went off to find James and 'straighten' this whole thing out.  The boys were just exiting the Three Broomsticks when Lily walked up to them.  James stared down at her because she was a head shorter than him.  She drew herself up to her full 5'8 and faced James squarely.  She was white with anger and, although she didn't appear to have her wand, all those witnessing were sure that she could hurt James really badly if she struck.  She advanced on him and he started retreating.  He really wasn't sure what she was capable of.  Then, Lily began to speak in a calm voice but a voice that radiated power and ability.

"Whatever image you may have gotten of me, get rid of it immediately.  I am not like other girls and I refuse to bow down at your feet just because you say to.  I am not a helpless maiden who cannot take care of herself Potter.  I will not faint just because you look my way and do you want to know the reason?" Lily asked, sounding quite deadly to James' ears.

"W-w-why?" "He stuttered.

"Because I do not have the same picture planted in my head as all other females do.  I do not see you as a hero because I might have a different vision of heroes in my mind.  A hero in my mind is someone who helps someone else no matter the consequences.  So far, you have not proven to be a hero at all.  People find you heroic on the Quidditch Pitch where, even I admit, you have some talent.  But other than that, I just don't see what everyone sees in you."

"Wait-"

"Let me finish.  What I see is someone with no manners, someone who insults me every time I say something to him, someone who tries to pass himself off as someone else.  Usually all I see is someone who doesn't mind hurting other people by more means than one.  You hurt people by your pranks, by hexes, by humiliation, by duels, and so on.  You may put on an act for most people but there are those who see right through you and those people will knock you off of Cloud Number Nine!" Lily finished and left James speechless.  Was that what she really thought of him?  Is that what other people saw him as?  Maybe what she said made sense.  James got up the courage to speak up.

"Is that what you really see me as?  An immature prankster who tries to make people bow down to him?" He directed this to Lily who was still angry.

"Nnnnooooo!  All I see is a cute little pink bunny skipping around in a field full of daisies!" She said sarcastically.  Obviously her frightening mood had gone away.

"No seriously.  Is that what you see me as?"

"Yes James!  That's what you're always like when you're around me?"

"Really?  Well I'm sorry!  Do you wanna know why I'm always like this?" He questioned and Lily noticed how his shoulders sagged a little bit.

"Why?"

"Because no one wants to get to know me!  No one really wants me for me!  All they want is popular James Potter to improve their social status.  All girls I've gone out with have gone out with me once or twice and then I realize that they're not after me!  They're after my reputation!  No one's ever asked me about my family, what my goldfish's name is, whether or not I like spinach and that sort of stuff!"

"I never knew James!  I thought you just enjoyed being a player." Lily went up to him and, to his surprise as well as everyone else, hugged him tightly.  James stood there for a second, flabbergasted, before regaining his senses and hugging her back.  When they broke apart, Lily looked him straight in the eyes.

"I want to know James." She said.

"Huh?" He asked.

"I want to know all about your family.  I want to know what your goldfish's name is.  I want to know if you like spinach or not." Lily answered.

"R-r-really?" He asked, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Uh huh!" She nodded her head.

"Well, my father's name is Matt and my mother's name is Carol.  I have no sisters or brothers.  My goldfish's name is Blue and I hate spinach!" He exclaimed before gathering Lily up in another hug.  James picked up her shopping and they walked back to the castle together, James with an arm around Lily's shoulders.  They were chatting happily away, Lily asking him questions and James answering eagerly.

"I didn't expect that to happen!  Did any of you?" Sirius asked.

"Not at all!  I thought that Lily would tear James' main artery out through his toes!" Remus exclaimed.

"Tear his main artery out through his toes?  Where do you come up with all of these?" Bella questioned.

"Is that even possible?" Sirius asked eagerly, probably ready to experiment with it.

"Trust me, she'd find a way!" Remus said.

"So, what do y'all wanna do?" Bella asked.

"Y'all?  What are you, from Texas?" Sirius laughed.

"No.  I just love the word y'all!  Lily and me decided to use it instead of 'you all' in our first year.  We have ever since." Bella explained.

"Do 'y'all' wanna follow James and Lils up to the castle?" Sirius asked.

"Sure!  Don't use 'y'all' Siri!  It doesn't suit you!" Bella said before running off with Sirius on her tail.

"Don't call me Siri!  That's only what my friends can call me!"  Bella stopped in her tracks.

"Am I not your friend?" She questioned and Sirius noticed that her eyes housed mainly two emotions now, sadness and anger.

"Yeah!  Of course you are!" Sirius said forcefully.

"Then how come I can't call you Siri?  You said only your friends can call you that!  And you just said that I'm your friend!" Bella challenged.

Sirius sighed. "Fine!  You can call me Siri!  On one condition though!"

"What's that?"

"You have to go out on at least one date with me and if you like it then you have to go out with me again!" Sirius said and a thought struck him. _What if she does like it?  **That'll be a good thing you moron!  How do you figure?  ****Well, considering that you've liked her for the past five years, I'd say that it is definitely a good thing!  I'd even go so far as to say that it's a great thing!  Alright!  Alright!  I get the gist!  Geez!  You don't have to get sarcastic.  **Stop talking to yourself!  You get a blank look when you do that and Bella might think you're, well, mental!  **Fine!**___

"What?!" Bella screamed.

"You heard me!  You have to agree to go an at least one date with me and to keep going out with me if you like it!" Sirius said again.

"Of all the low, cheating, get-their-own-way guys, you have got to be the worst!  Plus, I think you're mental or something 'cause your face went all blank for a sec there!" Bella grumbled.

"So, is that a yes or a no?" Seeing Sirius' eager face made Bella say what she said next.

"Fine!  But you have to promise that by the end of our 'date' I'll still be able to attend Hogwarts!" Bella declared.

"What?" Then, realization dawned on him. "Oooohhhhhh!  I get it!  Fine!  No outlaw activities!  I promise!"

"Alright then, I guess." Bella responded slowly.

"Great!" Sirius said, throwing an arm around her shoulders.  Bella tried to shrug it off but it wouldn't budge so she sighed and gave up.

"You know, you could at least carry my bags!  That would show some manners!" Bella said.

Sirius sighed exasperatedly. "What is it with you people and manners?!" But he nonetheless picked up her bags and started walking to the castle, his arm still around Bella's shoulders.

"Looks like love's in the air!" Remus said to himself as he watched Lily and James, and then Bella and Sirius walking back to the castle together.

Hey!  Ummm, I just wanna let you guys know that I'm glad **some** of you reviewed…and to tell you that reviews motivate me to post faster.  So if you want more stories, cough up a review! lol  Anyways, I still have like 25 pages in Word, and size 10 writing, so I can post pretty quickly for a while now.  Of course, once I start having to type it all out again, it's gonna take a **lot** longer…lol…but reviews **do** motivate me so I'll try my hardest…***if you review*!!!  **Alright, enough babbling, you know where that magic button is…(the review button) so **click it!**  TAH for now!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey….i know this chapter's kinda confusing….but everything will be cleared up in future chapters…..thanks so much for waiting so patiently for me to update….i've been totally swamped with school, and almost breaking my knee….lol…yeah, I've been to the doctor's SOO much lately…lol…alright…this is my update and I'll try to update next weekend too, to make up for the lateness….THANKS!!! Enjoy!!!

**Lily and James' Troubled Lives**

**~by: lilypad~**

"James!  Where are we going?" Lily asked in a murderous tone.

"Why are you so angry?" James asked innocently.

"I've been asking nicely for the past ten minutes!  I've been getting impatient!" Lily answered simply.

"Oh!  Well, you'll see!" James exclaimed happily.

"That's not really answering my question!" Lily growled.

"Touchy, touchy!  We're almost there!" James said, wrinkling his nose.

"Fine!" Lily sighed.

James led her along an old corridor on the left side of Hogwarts and it seemed, to Lily at least, that it would never end.  The pair of them came out on a sunny balcony decorated with red and gold tapestries.

"Why would anyone go to all the trouble of hanging tapestries outside?" Lily asked, amazed.

"This place is very special!" James said softly.

"Why?  What is this place?" Lily inquired curiously.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" James said mischievously.

"James!  Tell me!" Lily wailed.

"Aren't you the whiner!"

"Jaaaammmmeeeessss!"  Lily yelled.

"Yes Liiiiilllllyyyyyy!" James mimicked.

"Stop it 'cause I resent that!" Lily pouted.

"Fine!"

"So, are you gonna tell me where we are?" Lily asked hopefully.

"No!  Stop trying to pry it out of me!  It won't work!" James snapped.

"Fine!  If you're not gonna tell me where we are, I'll leave!  For all I know, we could be somewhere totally dangerous and out of bounds!" And with that, she stomped off to the corridor.

"Lily!  WAIT!  Do you know how to get back?" James asked.

"Of course I do!  What do you take me for!  An idiot?" Lily snapped.

"Well…" James said slowly.

"Oh shut up!  You can come get me if you ever feel like telling me what this place is!" Lily said and then she disappeared in the dark corridor,

"So, are you still talking to me?" James asked after about two minutes.  His only response was Lily shouting, "Figure it out!" before hurrying off again.

"I really messed that one up didn't I?" James asked no one in particular.

"Definitely my friend!" came another voice.

James jumped a foot in the air before turning around and realizing that it was Remus.

"You think so too, huh?" James asked, running a hand through his messy black hair.

"Yeah!  You should probably give her time to cool off before you go talk to her again!  So, what is this place anyways?" Remus asked, genuinely curious.

"It's called- Wait!  You're not a spy for Lily are you?" James suspiciously questioned.

"No!  Besides, I think I know what this place is!"

"What is it then, smarty pants?"

"It's the Gryffindor Balcony if I'm not mistaken!" Remus answered, looking smug.

"You're not mistaken!  How did you know?" James choked out.

"I found this place in our second year!  I didn't tell you guys 'cause I thought it would be best to leave it alone.  I did some research on it and this is the very balcony that Godric Gryffindor proposed to Melody Anaste.  The weird thing was that Melody looked almost exactly like Lily.  The resemblance is uncanny.  Wanna see?" James nodded and the two of them left to go to the library.

Madam Pince regarded them suspiciously over her square spectacles. After all, how often do Marauders come in to the library to do anything but cause mischief? About one in a thousand visits. So, therrefore, she had reason to suspect that something was up. James and Remus noticed her strange behaviour and escaped to the back of the library as soon as possible. Remus then turned around and glared at James.   
  


"The books on the ancestors of Hogwarts are at the front of the library! Why'd you pull us all the way back here?" Remus asked in a loud voice that made people around him glare at the pair of them.   
  


"Shhh! 'Cause Pince was watching us like a bald-eyed eagle and a hawk combined! It felt very eerie." James shuddered.   
  


"Fine! I'll go and get the book! You stay here and try to resist any urges to pull pranks!" Remus whispered harshly.   
  


"Oh, ye of little faith! Do you not think I can go a whole day without pulling a prank?" James asked, pretending to be hurt.   
  


"Well, considering that it's you, NO!" Remus shot back at him.   
  


"You're probably right!" James admitted.   
  


"I probably am!" Remus agreed. "Stay here okay? And try to stay out of trouble!"   
  


As soon as Remus' back was turned, James got his old manic glint in his eyes. He turned around and saw a bunch of first years studying. He walked up to them.   
  


"You're not supposed to be studying, you know!" James said to them.   
  


"Yeah right!" One of them retorted.   
  


"No, seriously! If you get caught, you can get detention!" James exclaimed.   
  


"Suuurrree!" Another replied, but James could see that they were looking worried.   
  


"It's true! I almost got expelled once for not listening to McGonagall when she told me to stop studying! She had to call the Headmaster to make me stop!" James lied.   
  


"Really?" They all asked, fear rising into their eyes. "Well, we gotta go! Promise you won't tell McGonagall that we were studying?"   
  


"I promise! After all, I don't want you thrown out do I? Who would I trick?" James asked innocently.   
  


"Gee, thanks mister!" They all said.   
  


James stuck out his chest arrogantly. "That's what older students are for! To guide you firsties on the road of life! Now go on! Scram before you're caught!"   
  


James ushered them all away. Remus came back a moment later carrying two large books under his arm.   
  


"I just saw about seven first years running out of the library like the devil was on their heels! You wouldn't have anything to do with that, would you James?" Remus asked slyly.   
  


"No! Me? I would never trick a bunch of firsties." James said with his most innocent face on, which wasn't saying much.   
  


"James! What did you do!" Remus demanded.   
  


"Nothing! I'll tell you when you're older!" James said as Remus laid the books down on the table.   
  


"Fine!" Remus sighed, defeated. "Okay, you look Melody Anaste up in this one and I'll look Godric Gryffindor up in this one."   
  


"Great!" James began flipping through the book to find the Index. He found her name easily as it was the third one in the Index. She was on pages 37, 38, 88, 89, 346, 347, 497, 498, and 567. James flipped to pages 37 and 38 first. There was a bunch of information on her, where she was born, when she was born and so on. He flipped to the next set of pages. What he saw made him drop the book . It landed with a big BANG and Remus jumped a foot in the air. He stared at James' shocked face. At least, he thought it was shock.   
  


_No way!  This can't be happening!  Then how come it is?  I don't know!  It's too weird!  How can it be?  It just is James!  Accept it!  B-b-but it can't be!  It's not possible!  Why?  Why isn't it possible?  Tell me that, smart guy!  Stop fighting with me!  You're me!  Remember.  Actually, I'm your inner most thoughts.  You could say that I'm your common sense.  Shut up!  Just shut up!  I gotta get outta here!  I'm going crazy!_

James picked up the book and jogged off to put it back.  He was trembling slightly and dropped it again as he was going to put it back.  Madam Pince jumped and started telling him off.

"Young man!  Watch what you're doing!  You must be careful with these library books…" But James never heard the rest because at that moment he sprinted out of the library.  He was walking back to Gryffindor Tower in a daze when he bumped into Bella and Sirius.  Sirius had his arm around Bella's shoulder and he looked quite happy.  Bella, on the other hand, was looking very strange.  She looked like she was enjoying it against her better judgment.

"What exactly did you two do after Lily and I left?" James asked suspiciously.

"We walked back to the castle exactly as you see us now-"

"And this idiot won't remove his arm.  No matter how hard I try to push it off!  It's like he's super glued to me!" Bella interrupted.  Sirius had a guilty grin on his face. "We're not super glued are we?"

"When you say super glued, what exactly do you mean?" Sirius asked, stalling.

"Are you stuck to me?" Bella asked clearly so that only a completely dense idiot wouldn't be able to understand her.

"Yes.  To put it shortly." Sirius replied, in the same tone.

"Why?" She asked dangerously.

"Because I had a bet going with Peter." Sirius replied, holding his other hand up as if Bella was about to strike him.

"You glued us together because you had a bet going with PETER?!" She yelled, amazed. "If you're gonna make a bet, at least do it with someone worthwhile."

"Hey-" But stopped when he was elbowed in the ribs by James. "You mean, you're not mad?"

"Not really!  I'll be forever teased by Lily but I can live it down.  Besides, no one else has ever been GLUED to Sirius Black before!  I'll be to envy of most girls!" Bella replied happily.

"G-wh-h-di-ar-never mind!" Sirius was at a loss for words.

"I thought so!" Bella replied and they continued back down the corridor.

This left James to his thoughts again.  That picture in the book must have been a hallucination.  There was no way that it could be true!  Yes, that was what it was, a hallucination.  He decided to go back to the library and make sure it wasn't real.  He doubled back and arrived back at the library to be given the evil eye by Madam Pince.  James slowly made his way to the shelf and glimpsed the book's spine.  He gently eased the book out before carrying it to a table.  The book dropped open near the respective page.  James flipped through a few pages before arriving to the page before his destination.  Closing his eyes and breathing deep, he slowly turned the page.  He opened his eyes and felt his stomach drop lower than China.  It couldn't be!

Was Lily a muggle-born?  Or was she just saying that.  Maybe she didn't know.  How could she not know?  There was no way!  Lily and Melody Anaste were practically the same person!  Remus had told him that though.  How could he, James Potter though, be like another Godric Gryffindor?  He hadn't the foggiest.  The man in the picture was said to be Godric Gryffindor but he looked like an older James Potter.  James sat down because he found his legs unable to support him any longer.  He pulled the book towards him and began reading.

'Godric Gryffindor is shown here with wife Melody Anaste Gryffindor.  Melody was one of the first sponsors Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  As soon as she heard about the four founders' idea, she rushed over and announced her support.  The founders, of course, accepted willingly and from then on, she was known as a fifth founder.  Melody was nineteen when she became betrothed to Godric Gryffindor.  It is said that he built a special place for his engagement.  This place is known now as the Gryffindor Balcony.  Prophecies predict that there will be others such as Godric and Melody to lead the world through hard and dark times.  Most of the Prophecy holders will resemble Godric and Melody because it is said that Godric and Melody preferred to have their powers scattered intensely on a few Chosen people that they predicted will be of help to the magical community all over the world someday.  Many wizards, such as Merlin himself, have predicted that the Prophecies predicted by Godric and Melody will come true but that the magical community must be patient and wait until the right pair arrives.  The right pair will, of course, carry a bond that has been passed down from generation to generation in their families until it has reached them, the Chosen Ones.  It has also been foretold that the Chosen Ones have amazing abilities.  Those abilities will be the magical community's savior.  Those powers consist of –'

It was supposed to be continued on the next page but there was no next page.  James looked throughout the whole book but no trace of page 90 remained.  James picked up the book and decided to take it out for further research.  Madam Pince was rather reluctant on letting James borrow the book but gave in after James stated that everyone had the right to take books out.

"Be careful Potter.  If I see any torn pages or edges, you will never be allowed to take a book out again!" Madam Pince threatened.

James trudged up to the Gryffindor passageway where he was greeted by the Fat Lady.

"Password?" She inquired.

"Bit and bridle!" James almost shouted.

"Enter!  There's no need to get snappy!" She snapped.

"Who's getting snappy?" James retorted.

He entered the common room to find it in an uproar.  The Headmaster himself was fighting his way over to James.  As he reached him, Dumbledore laid a hand on his shoulder and looked down at him out of very concerned eyes.

"You've found out, haven't you?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Found what out?" James was confused.

"About Godric Gryffindor and Melody Anaste Gryffindor!" Dumbledore said expectantly.

"Oh them!  Yeah, I've found out!" James replied bitterly.

"Oh no!  It's starting!" Dumbledore suddenly looked centuries older.

"Excuse me?  I don't mean to be rude but, what exactly are you doing in Gryffindor Common Room?" James asked, still confused.

"Miss Evans is very ill, James!" Dumbledore said and silence engulfed the Common Room. "It's a half and half chance that she'll survive and be the same person that you all knew!"

James just stared up at Dumbledore, who looked sincerely back.

"I know that this is hardest on those people who were friends with her but all we can do is hope for the best.  James, can I speak to you in my office please?"  Dumbledore turned to James. "We have to be strong, especially you James!  We're all counting on you!"

James still felt like he was dreaming.  The one girl that he had ever cared for, apart from his mother and female relatives, might not live.  Before he knew it, James was in Dumbledore's office with Fawkes perched on one of his knees.  Lily was the only girl that had ever stood up to him, that had ever left his stomach feeling empty when she insulted him, that had ever mattered.  She was the only one who didn't fall at his feet, who didn't want him for his title, the only one who cared for him back.  And now he wasn't sure if he would ever get to tell her all of this.  Why did he have to keep the truth about the Gryffindor Balcony from her?  If he hadn't, she would probably be with him right now, playing chess or flying around.  He looked up as Dumbledore entered the office.  He paused at the door and said softly to James, "Are you alright?" When James shook his head, Dumbledore proceeded to his chair.  Before Dumbledore was settled properly, James began to talk.

"Why did I have to lie to her about the Gryffindor Balcony?  Why couldn't have I told her?  If I had, she probably wouldn't be in the state she's in now!  I love her!  I have for a long time but never realized it!  I love her and I might never get to tell her that!  I might never get to look into her emerald eyes again!  I might never get to fight with her and compete with her while flying again!  I'll miss out on the real her and her awesome qualities that I've been too fool-headed to notice until now!  Why?  Why does it have to be like this?" James ranted.  Dumbledore listened patiently and when he saw that James had let some out, he spoke gently to him.

"James, everything happens for a reason-"

"The reason that Lily might die is **me!  I was the one who didn't tell her about the Balcony and caused her to be mad at me!"**

"James, it's not your fault!  Now, onto the present matter.  What exactly have you found out about Godric and Melody?"

"I found out that he proposed to her on the Gryffindor Balcony.  That she was the 'fifth founder of Hogwarts'.  That there were Prophecies that predicted that two people with a strong resemblance to Godric and Melody would save the magical world someday.  That several legacies of this bond would carry on.  That's about it." James explained.

"Thank goodness!  Then James, I beg of you not to go looking for any more information!  I cannot give you a reason but I hope you will understand.  Lily is in critical condition and I daresay that she'll want you by her side, no matter what happens!"

As James was standing up to leave, Dumbledore called to him. "James, I'll need that book you borrowed from the library back!  I do not want you researching behind my back and I hope you'll listen out of loyalty to Lily!" And with that, Dumbledore sent James on his way.

James was making his way back up to Gryffindor Common Room when he bumped into someone unexpected in this part of the castle.  James stopped to stare, well actually, more like glare, at the person.  The person snapped his head up and saw James standing there with an icy expression on his face.

"What're you doing here?" James spat.

"Going back to Slytherin Common Room, Potty!" Snape returned, just as coldly.

"Why were you up here in the first place?" James asked in a disgusted tone.

"I was up to see Lily.  She was my friend!" Snape said, hurt rising in his eyes. "It's your fault she's gonna die Potter!  You and your secrets!  If you didn't make her mad at you, you two wouldn't be separated and she would be all right!"

James hung his head.  Snape's words had pierced him.  The only reason he had paid attention to them was because they were true!  Lily was sick because of him!  Because he was such a meddlesome fool and hid things from her!  He looked up, directly into Snape's eyes and saw that they were red, almost as if he was trying very hard to hide that he had been crying.

"I know Snape!  It IS all my fault!  I shouldn't have hid it from her!  I shouldn't have meddled in this type of thing!  If I had been upfront and honest with her and not have teased her, she would be with me right now and we would probably be competing!  I'm such an idiot!" James choked out.

"You-you admit it?" Snape asked, amazed. "Well, at least you're not fool enough to deny it!  I miss her Potter!  She was one of my only close friends!" Snape's eyes were tinged with pink again.

"Are you crying?" James cautiously asked.

"What's it to you Potter?  It's not like you'd care!  You'll probably spread it all around the school!  I don't care anymore though!  Lily was almost my closest friend and she sort of made my life worth living!  And now, she might die thanks to you!" Snape walked off, now almost completely in tears.

James hung back for a minute, trying to blink back tears, but not succeeding.  As he entered the Common Room, he saw that practically the whole Common Room was in tears and it was completely silent.  In a corner were Remus, Bella, Sirius, Cindy and Allison.  All of them were crying heavily, even though the boys were blinking furiously, trying to get rid of their tears.  James walked over and sat down with them.  Bella sat up and walked over to him.  Before he knew what was what, she hugged him tightly and whispered in his ear, "It's gonna be okay!  I can feel it!"  That's all he had to go by!  Hope!  What if I-

In a split second, he had made up his mind to spend every waking moment by Lily's side.  Heck, he might even sleep by her bed.  He felt like he needed to help her through this and if all he had was hope, he could hope by her side.  He stood up abruptly and walked up to the sixth year girls' dormitory and gently pushed the door open.  He went over to her and kneeled down by her bed.  She looked so peaceful and so much like an angel.  He stroked her hair and began to whisper to her through the darkness.

"Why'd you have to get sick?  I know that it's all my fault and I'm gonna try to make up for what I've done!"

"You haven't done anything James!  Don't beat yourself up for what happened." Said a soft voice behind him.  James jumped and turned around!  What he saw nearly made him pass out.

"Lily!" He breathed.

"No. Not Lily. My name is Melody Anaste Gryffindor. You may have heard of me. I was Godric Gryffindor's wife. My senses tell me that you and this girl are the Chosen Ones. Am I right?" She asked in her soft voice.   
  


"Oh, um, yeah." James answered, head hung low.   
  


"James, it wasn't your fault! The same thing happened with me and Godric. I found out about the Prophecies and Godric got seriously sick."   
  


"What happened to him?" James questioned, his eyes seemed troubled.   
  


"He stayed sick for about two years and then he eventually started to get better. But as soon as I started to gather information on these 'Prophecies', the sickness came back full force and then some!" Melody answered.   
  


"And after that?"   
  


"Godric died about a year after the sickness returned. He was forty four when he died. He even had to retire from teaching at Hogwarts because of his illness. Of course, as the 'Prophecy' says, 'If one shall perish, the other will soon follow," so fell sick about a month after Godric died and after three painful months, I joined Godric as a spirit."   
  


"So, if Lily dies, I'll also die?" James asked quietly.   
  


"That's right James. But don't be a fool like me and go looking for more information on the 'Prophecies' and me and Godric because if you do, history will repeat itself and you'll both join me and Godric." Melody warned.   
  


"That's what Professor Dumbledore said and I have no idea why I can't find out more! If there was some way I could help Lily, I should be at least allowed to try and find it!" James said bitterly.   
  


"The only way you can help Lily is by listening to the advice so many have given you and stay by her side. Goodness knows that if I'd done that, Godric and I may have lived a better and more fulfilling life. James, take my advice and stay by her side. Maybe she'll wake up soon. I am almost positive that you two are destined to save the magical community someday!" Melody said and James had no doubt that she meant it.   
  


"Alright. I'll stay by her side and I son't go looking for more information! But only because I want to see if there's any change in her!" James concluded.   
  


"Alas, I must leave you to work the rest out on your own! I have only come to warn you and give you advice. It is your own choice whether or not you listen to it or not! But I should think that if you really love Lily, you will listen to me! I must leave you now. Don't forget my words James and I guarantee that Lily will be okay!" And with that, Melody was gone. James turned back to Lily's motionless, limp frame and sat down beside her bed. Her white face and red-auburn hair made her look like an angel. But ehn again, she always looked like an angel in James' opinion. He took her hand and stayed like that for well into the night. But he had to leave as the girls came piling in. Bella came up behind him and grabbed his shoulder. She swung him around and looked straight into his eyes.   
  


"I'll stay with her James. Go get some rest! I'll stay with her as much as you want and you can come back in the morning. Go get some rest! Now!" She pulled him into standing position and pushed him out the door.   
  


"Thanks Ara!  I'll be back tomorrow morning at seven! Night!" He hugged Bella tightly and headed down the stairs and up to his dormitory.


End file.
